YuGiOh Weakest Link
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT AU. The YuGiOh characters play out the Weakest Link but things don't exaclty go as planned. Rated PG for language. OOcness for the laughs Please R


Yu-Gi-Oh weakest link hello all! This is a little something I wrote while i was extremely bored. Extremely, extremely bored. It's a basic humor fic, I don't own any of the characters. you don't have to be a genius to figure that out. By the way i used thier english names, just to set aside confusion.  
  
Anne-Welcome to--  
  
Rex Raptor-(pushes her off of the podium) What is SHE doing here? I bought the show! SHE ISN'T THE HOST ANYMORE!!  
  
Tristen-What the hell is going on here?!  
  
Joey-Anybody got food?  
  
Espa Roba- I see that everybody is here.  
  
Miho-TRIIIIISTTTTTTAAAAAN!! (wraps arm around neck as he is choking) YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEEE!  
  
Mako -I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Tea'-Yeah, no kidding.  
  
Both-*see each other* AHHHH! *0_0*  
  
Bakura-If the mean British Lady isn't going to host, who is?  
  
Weevil-Ummmm....I KNOW! (points at Malik) HIM!  
  
Malik-AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *charges at Weevil*  
  
Joey-What? He'll kill us all!  
  
Rex-Get on the podium!  
  
Joey-In your dreams, moron!  
  
Everybody-Ooooooooooh! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
Joey-*faces everybody* You want me to fight~that~? ~it~? I'm insulted.  
  
Rex-*Throws Joey into wall* GET ON THE GOD DAMN PODIUM NOW AND BE THE HOST BEFORE I DECIDE I DON'T LIKE THE SHAPE OF YOUR FACE AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!  
  
Joey-*mutters but gets up* Geez, talk about PMS...I can't believe I'm doing this. *crashes from sides of stage*  
  
Kaiba-TAKE IT AND LIKE IT BITCH!! *beating the crap out of Pegusus.* THIS IS FOR WANTING MY DEATH!!  
  
Pegusus-GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Mokuba-My new digitalized light meter works like a charm!  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrops*  
  
Tea'-Dear god, he's been watching the Nelvana versions again.  
  
Mokuba-What's wrong, Tea'? Don't ~you~ like flexosar?  
  
Yuugi -Flexo-What?  
  
Tristan-He's been possessed.  
  
Mokuba-IT'S CYBER ROSE!  
  
Everyone-*gags*  
  
Mako-*walks up and sticks a written prayer on Mokuba's forehead* The power of God compells you!  
  
Mokuba-*sweatdrops*  
  
Miho-MOKUBAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOO!!! *grabs him and starts shaking Him* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Bakura-*takes pulse* Relax, he's just unconsious.  
  
Miho-Oh, okay.  
  
Rex-HELLOOOOOOOOO??? WHEN DID YOU FORGET WE ARE TRYING TO RUN THE WEAKEST LINK HERE?!?!  
  
Tea'-*hides behind Yuugi* Save me!  
  
Yuugi -* loving look* Don't worry, I'll always protect you, Tea'.  
  
Audience-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!  
  
Mokuba-KAWAII!! You two are soooo cute!  
  
Miho-Hey, that's my line!  
  
Mokuba-You wanna fight?  
  
Miho-Bring it on!  
  
Rex-NO! GET BEHIND THE GOD-DAMN DESK LOOKING THINGS OR I'LL SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSES!!  
  
Everybody-0_0 *gets behind stands*  
  
Joey-The first question is.....what!?! *shuffles through cards* What kind of screwed up questions are these?  
  
Rex-I didn't write them.  
  
Joey-Really? I thought only you could be this idiotic.  
  
Rex-*about to Bash Joey* *catches himself and mutters* I can't kill the host, I CAN'T kill the host...NOW READ THE DAMN QUESTIONS!  
  
Joey-Riiiight. Weevil, who was the first person Tea' fell in love with?  
  
Weevil-Me.  
  
Everyone-0-0  
  
Tea'-EWWWWWW! NO!  
  
Weevil-What? Tea', you said you'd love me forever, what about all of those times when..  
  
Mako-You had an AFFAIR with Weevil ?!  
  
Tea'-NO!  
  
Joey--_-' moving on...Malik, Who is the pharoah?  
  
Malik-How the hell should I know? I was gone!  
  
joey-EVERYONE knows that! What did you do for the last 5 years? Stick your head in a hole!?!  
  
Yuugi-Who WAS the pharoah, Joey?  
  
Everyone-*anime fall*  
  
Joey-Obviouly, Mako ate him.  
  
Everyone-?_?  
  
Yuugi-I don't get it.  
  
Mako-Neither do I.  
  
Everyone-*shrugs*  
  
Joey-Can we just get this over with? The next question goes to . Tristan Who was the person that constantly appears in Yuugi's dreams?  
  
Tristan-It's either Yami Yuugi or Tea'...depends on whether you're referring to the prophetic or the--  
  
Joey-THE PROPHETIC! WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER ONES!!!  
  
Yuugi -*blushes*  
  
Tristan-Oh, then it's Yami Yugi.  
  
Joey-Correct.  
  
Tea'-You had dreams about me?  
  
Mako-What? o_0  
  
Espa Roba-......  
  
Joey-Can we keep a hormones check? Please? Espa Roba, your up. What's the per capita income of the North Eastern African country of Mali?  
  
Espa Roba-what?  
  
Joey-You heard me! Answer the damn question!  
  
Espa Roba-This has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! What the hell is going on?  
  
Joey-You don't know the answer! Admit it, you don't!  
  
Espa Roba -Actually. I do.  
  
Joey-then what is it?  
  
Espa Roba-700$  
  
Joey-0_0 not....bad...correct. Miho, your question is: How would you describle Tristan as a duelist?  
  
Miho-Tristan is soooooooooooo cute.  
  
Everyone-Sweatdrops  
  
Joey-Is that your final answer?  
  
Rex-WRONG SHOW, JACKASS! GET IT RIGHT!!  
  
Miho-Yes it is.  
  
Joey-*_0 This girl needs help....We're out of time. Vote for who you want to go now. Because of the time limit, we can still vote off two people.  
  
Vioce-Sarcastically, Miho, Kaiba , and Weevil are the weakest Links for this round. They got all of thier questions wrong. Espa Roba and Tristan are the strongest Links because they got all of the questions right.  
  
Joey-Are you ready?  
  
Everyone-Nods  
  
Joey-Say who and why.  
  
Tristan-Miho because she's choking me and Mokuba because he's possessed.  
  
Joey-Miho, get your face out of Tristan's shoulder and tell us who you voted for.  
  
Miho-What's going on? Kaiba voted for me.  
  
Kaiba-Pegusus, because he's psychopathic and...um...Miho, because she bugs the crap out of me.  
  
Pegusus- Kaiba, because I want to kill him. And Weevil, because he has a thing for Tea'.  
  
Tea'-*blush* *_*  
  
Bakura-Score!  
  
Joey-Your turn, Tea'.  
  
Tea'-Ummmm....Espa Roba, because he knows too much. And....Weevil...he trashed my rep. with the Crush question. Miho-Your so hot when your nice Tristan.  
  
Rex-GET BACK TO THE GOD DAMNED SHOW! DUMBASSES!  
  
Weevil-Mako, because he's a jackass and Malik.  
  
Joey-Why?  
  
Mokuba-Who needs a reason. The guy scares people.  
  
Joey-*pauses* Good point... it's your turn.  
  
Mokuba-Tea' and Yuugi are SOOOOO cute together!  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrops*  
  
Mako-I vote for...Malik, because he's bothering me.  
  
Joey-Oh...and...?  
  
Mako -And I vote for Bakura because he's bothering me.  
  
Bakura-What!?! How could I be bothering you?  
  
Malik-I'm neutral on this. *rings bell*  
  
Joey-Alright. Tristan and Miho, you're the weakest links. Goodbye.  
  
Rex-NO! DO IT RIGHT!  
  
Joey-What?  
  
Rex-MAKE THEM DO THE LIP THING!  
  
Everyone-0_0  
  
Rex-You know! The Mean Brittish Lady did the thing when she said "weakest link" Where she just sorta pulls her lips back and all...you know what I'm talking about!  
  
Everyone-Nods  
  
Rex-WELL, MAKE HIM DO IT!  
  
Joey-*rubs forhead wearily* I really can't believe I'm doing this. Tristan and Miho, you are the WWWWWWeakest LLLLiiinks. Goodbye. *they leave* I swear I'm going to hurt something.  
  
Kaiba-DIE DAMN IT!  
  
Pegusus-Get off of me before I amputate your face.  
  
Joey-Do we even need to vote?  
  
everyone-Shakes heads  
  
Joey-Get them out of here. * Bakura drags them off stage*  
  
Rex-That's not how it's supposed to work!  
  
Joey-Did YOU want to put up another minuet with those two?  
  
Rex-*shakes head* You've got a point. KEEP GOING!  
  
Eveyone-*sweatdrops*  
  
Joey-Espa Roba, you're the first. What Milleniun item does Bakura possess?  
  
Espa Roba-the Millenium Ring.  
  
Joey-Correct. Tea', how many Millenium Items does Yuugi have ?  
  
Tea'-0-0 How many?  
  
Joey-Get your mind out of YUUGI LAND!!  
  
Tea'-Ummm.....1  
  
Joey-Right. Mokuba, what Millenium Item does Yuugi possess ?  
  
Mokuba-Tea's sooooo pretty.  
  
Joey-*smacks head* Malik, What are the names of the three god cards?  
  
Malik-Ra, Osiris and Obelisk.  
  
Joey-Correct. Yuugi,---Oh, were out of time. Yet again, for time's sake we are voting 4 people off this time. Mako, you first.  
  
Mako-Mokuba, Malik, Weevil and Espa Roba.  
  
Joey-Why?  
  
Mako-No reason.  
  
Joey-You next ~-~''' You next, Tea'.  
  
Tea-Mokuba, Weevil, Mako and Malik...because T_T I CAN'T VOTE FOR YUUGI!!!!  
  
Joey-Riiight. Moving right along....Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba-Tea' is soooo pretty.  
  
Joey-Espa Roba?  
  
Espa Roba-*Smiles* Myself, Mako, Weevil and Malik.  
  
Joey-Malik?  
  
Malik-ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Joey-Weevil?  
  
Weevil-ZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Joey-*disgusted* Everyone REALLY needs to get thier priorities straight here. Weevil, Malik, Mokuba and Espa Roba you are voted off.  
  
Mokuba-Tea' and Yuugi are soooooo cute as a couple.  
  
Malik-*drags him out*  
  
Joey-The final round is a sudden death round. The first to answer a question wrong looses, and the other takes all of the money.  
  
Joey-What!?!  
  
Tea'-We have to fight? Against EACH OTHER? I CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST THE ONE I LOVE!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Yuugi-Neither can I. Let's just split the money. Both-hug and start making out on stage.  
  
Mai-Walks up. What's going on you guys?  
  
Rex-Jumps down DON'T TOUCH MY FUTURE WIFE!!  
  
Mai-HUH!?!?!  
  
Guy-WHOOO BABY!  
  
Rex-SHE'S MINE PAL!!  
  
Guy-No she's mine!  
  
Rex-Wanna fight?  
  
Guy-Bring it ON!!!!  
  
Everyone-FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!  
  
Pegusus-Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! *They fight*  
  
Tristan-Go Rex!  
  
Joey-UPPER! UPPER!!!  
  
Rex-beats down the guy. THAT'S FOR TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Guy-YOU WOMAN STEALER!!! DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!  
  
Rex-*jumps up and kicks him across the room Scary Movie style* And that's why you don't mess with the Dino duelist!  
  
Malik-You mean the Bitchtress duelist.  
  
Rex-I HEARD THAT! *He turns to the guy and grins* One thing to say: You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye!  
  
This was kinda dumb, but please review it, and if you should take some time. Please review a fic I have called Unconditional Love, it despiratley needs them! 


End file.
